Broadcast 9 - Birdwatcher
Transcript 0:01 - 0:03 : "broadcast #9" is shown on a blue background. 0:04 - 0:17 : A close-up shot of Birdwatcher in his house appears on-screen. He is holding his cane and seems to be waiting for something. 0:18 - 0:48 : A knock on the door is heard; Birdwatcher eventually gets up to answer. He hobbles over to the door, looks behind himself worriedly, and then turns to answer the door. 0:49 - 0:50 : A transparent shot of a man at the house's front door is briefly seen as Birdwatcher opens the door. 0:51 - 0:59 : The shot changes completely. The camera is behind the man at the door as Birdwatcher just looks at him from behind the door. The man says something, but his voice is replaced by buzzing noises. Birdwatcher nods and steps back, letting the man come in. 1:00 - 1:02 : A sharp buzz is heard and the shot changes to a grainy video of somebody's shadow, walking. 1:03 - 1:09 : The shot is now of a light standing out in contrast from the rest of the area. It appears to be a sort of street lamp in a dark outside area. A low buzz is heard throughout. 1:10 : After some minor distortion, the camera is now back inside Birdwatcher's house. We are now witnessing a conversation between Birdwatcher and the man, who appears to be a doctor. DOCTOR: -the investigation going now? BIRDWATCHER: It's... I mean... It's still been like five, six months and... Still nothing. DOCTOR: That's strange, you still say 'five or six months'. I think it's been longer, hasn't it? BIRDWATCHER: I don't know, but- I guess I'm not keeping track of the time much. DOCTOR: I'm not trying to pry, it's- I'm just checking you. Have you tried what I suggested last time, the- uh, the birdwatching? BIRDWATCHER: Uh... Yeah. Yeah, I've been- umm... Reading some of the literature that you suggested, uhh... Been- watching them from the window, seeing different ones I like and... Sometimes I draw the ones that I find interesting. DOCTOR: Draw? BIRDWATCHER: Yeah, yeah. DOCTOR: Can you, uh... Can you draw one now? doctor hands Birdwatcher a notebook BIRDWATCHER: Like right now? DOCTOR: I'd like to see... Might relax you a bit. BIRDWATCHER: ...Alright. 2:18 - 2:32 : Birdwatcher draws a very poor sketch of a bird; it's obvious that he isn't telling the truth to his doctor. After completing the drawing, he drops the notebook on the table and throws the pencil on top, as if he's angry. The doctor takes a look at the drawing. DOCTOR: You seem very stressed. BIRDWATCHER: Doesn't take five seconds to do something like that, it takes a long time to work on that and... sighs Yeah, I'm stressed. DOCTOR: It wasn't real. Remember that. BIRDWATCHER: It felt real, you can't- 2:54 : Before the doctor interrupts, a flash of static is seen, despite the shot not changing. DOCTOR: Our brains are very good at making it seem that way, but based on everything you told me, what you had was just a brief hallucination. It was probably brought on by- lack of sleep or any number of benign things. You might have been even sleepwalking. BIRDWATCHER: Look, this isn't the first time this happened. I go into a room, and my leg felt better, fixed! I walk into a room in my house, I can't see anything. I walk into a completely different place, I'm no longer in my house! D'you understand? I-I-I could see a-a-a giant, blinding light hit me in the face, and then I wake up somewhere else! And, while I'm there, I can hear- I can hear voices trying to reach out to me- DOCTOR: Hear voices? 3:36 - 3:37 : The doctor's next words are distorted but still audible. The screen jumps to dark static briefly during the line. DOCTOR: wHaT dO tHeY sOuNd LiKe? BIRDWATCHER: Like a person... Talking... Tal- just- saying things. I- I- it doesn't- DOCTOR: Who do you think it was? Might it have been...? BIRDWATCHER: No! No, no. DOCTOR: Are you sure? Because it seems reasonable th- BIRDWATCHER: Look, she's not here- 3:53 - 3:56 : Distortion interrupts Birdwatcher. A similar but more glitched shot of the light from earlier is seen. Weird, muffled clunking noises are heard. The video glitches again and cuts back to the conversation. DOCTOR: Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to write you a prescription for a mild sleeping pill. Nothing too strong, just something to help you get a little better sleep. BIRDWATCHER: Can you have it- delivered here? DOCTOR: Oh, sure, no problem... BIRDWATCHER: 'Cause you know I can't leave. DOCTOR: Yeah, I understand. I said I was gonna help you and that's what I'm gonna do. 4:23 - 4:24 : More dark static is displayed as the two stand up and the shot changes. DOCTOR: -Just a phone call away. BIRDWATCHER: I have your number. I'll- I'll give you a call. 4:28 - 4:35 : The doctor walks away and leaves the house off-camera. Silence follows from Birdwatcher. 4:36 - 4:50 : The shot changes. Birdwatcher is walking towards the front door. He stops and turns. He appears to be watching something over a railing. He turns to face the camera's direction and begins walking back. Slight visual distortion occurs as he walks closer towards the camera. A low buzz is heard getting louder until the video cuts off. The broadcast ends here. Notes * This is the ninth video of the new series publicly posted to the Clear Lakes 44 | Marble Hornets channel. * This is the broadcast to feature Birdwatcher's doctor. * We learn that Birdwatcher is suffering from something. He finds himself getting teleported, experiences relief in his injured leg, and he often sees a bright light while hearing voices calling to him. In addition, he seems to be ignoring the doctor's suggestions. * Birdwatcher mentions someone else, simply referring to them as 'her'.